


叛教之路

by pomozi



Category: Video Game Podcast
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomozi/pseuds/pomozi
Summary: 三次真人无关。请勿随意转出。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 三次真人无关。请勿随意转出。

黑桐谷歌整个人歪倒在那张酒红色天鹅绒的王座上时，本就弥漫在大殿上的甜美的血液气息就愈发浓郁地蹿入他的鼻翼间——毕竟他只要略微侧过头去，就能看到并列在旁侧的那张王座上那一滩刺目的血肉，尚且带着温热微微蠕动。

然而谷歌没有时间再去关注他所曾经宣誓效忠过，如今却惨烈地飞散在四处的肉块了——因为那个把他毫不留情地推倒在椅子上的执刑者，已经带着一股凛然的杀戮气息恶狠狠地俯下身来，把他死死地按在了王座上。被特制的锁链捆缚住的双手被挤在身后，腿部又被毫不留情地压在了对方的膝盖下，猎人就沦落到了这么一个脖子以下部位完全动弹不得的境地。

任人宰割。

于是谷歌对上老E燃着熊熊怒火的目光，还颇有闲心地朝着左侧抬了抬下巴，语气还是一如既往带着笑意的平静，像是和人商量晚餐：“你是打算把我也弄成那个样子？”

虽然自己背负了血族不老不死的诅咒，但是讲道理，被活生生撕成那样还是挺疼的。

老E压制住对方的肩膀，咬牙切齿地发问：“你他妈的真的是污秽之血族的人？”

“啊，我以为你刚才已经知道了呢。”

老E当然知道——这个人刚刚把他引进了血族的包围圈，却被他抓住机会成功反杀。不但一众血族被歼灭殆尽，而且还顺势把号称不老不死的血族女王在她的王座上撕成了血泥。

然后把这最后一名污秽之血族压在了另一张空置的王座上。

“以你的水平，怎么可能会留下让我逃脱的破绽。”老E紧盯着身下人平静的双目，锐利的视线直探入人心底，“你到底是怎么想的？”

“怎么想的啊……”谷歌似乎是很认真地思考起来，“大约是觉得就这么让你死掉太可惜了吧？”

避重就轻的回答。

老E身形又压低了几分，几乎要与对方鼻尖相碰：“可惜什么？”

“随你怎么理解。”谷歌在他的注视下弯眸，“器大活好什么的也不是没可能？”

老E怒极反笑：“哦？看起来你对我还是挺满意的嘛——那我就不客气了。”

话音未落，谷歌只觉脖子一凉，身上那件深灰色的猎人制式风衣就自领口向下裂开了一个大口子——本就以轻薄贴身为特色的布料在老E的手里也就跟一张纸差不多，如今老E暴怒之下力道失了控制，一撕扯之下几乎露出大半个胸膛，猎人精致的锁骨和若隐若现的乳首就尽数落在了面前人的眼底。

谷歌看着老E暗沉的眼神，后背一凉声线微紧：“我说老E……你现在不应该考虑一下怎么把我弄死才对吗？”

“不着急。”老E慢条斯理地直起身来，视线随着他戴着手套的长指自上衣的裂缝处探了进去，无比精准地揉捏上谷歌腰间，感受到对方在他的动作下微微一颤，才重新俯身，压低了声线缓声道：

“比起那些没用的，我现在更想直接操死你。”

然后老E捏住谷歌的下巴，在对方的双目因讶然而睁大之前，狠狠地吻了下去。

不同于以往的缠绵深情，这个吻来得暴虐而不留情面，在唇齿间迸开一场含着血腥味道的纠缠不休，势如破竹或节节败退，两人的嘴角都漫溢开混杂着鲜血的津液，再蜿蜒出暧昧的亮色水痕。

在谷歌觉得自己几乎要窒息的时候，老E突然恶狠狠地一口咬在了他的下唇上，以一个深深的牙印作为这场争斗的结束。

清晰得发麻的疼痛传达到大脑，谷歌忍不住嘶了一声，语声有些低哑：“老E你属狗的啊……”

老E只是冷哼了一声，垂眸看向了谷歌唇上开始隐隐渗血的伤口。艳红的颜色点缀在对方原本色泽偏淡的薄唇上，那双深棕色的眼眸下因了缺氧飞起一片潮红，就给那张素来平静温和的面容生生染出几分媚色惑人。

老E不动声色地深呼吸压下胸腔内翻涌的躁动，手下开始不急不缓却决然地撕扯开那件猎人的制式服，任由精致缝缀的纽扣崩落开来。常年浸于夜色与杀戮之中的猎人的身躯在烛火下显露出几分不正常的苍白，精瘦体格寻不到半丝赘肉，自胸到腰腹再到大腿，流畅的线条之下潜藏着的是难以预知的力量。

老E知晓谷歌技巧流顶尖猎人的声名，也曾不止一次地见过这个人眉目清淡地将敌人掏击而死。那样从容镇定，令人心折的气度与风华，如今就毫无遮掩地躺在他的身下，由他摆布。

此时此地，这样的认知无异于一剂再强力不过的催情药。

素来机敏到看穿一切的谷歌此时并不能猜出沉默不语的老E到底在想些什么，他只来得及察觉对方还戴着手套的双手开始沿着腰臀部轻缓移动——那双曾握持住巨大车轮的执行者手套的表面被磨得有些发毛起球，此刻紧贴着肌肤的粗糙触感传递开一簇簇的电流，还恶意地在敏感的位置盘旋揉捏。谷歌的呼吸掺了些紊乱的喘息，在对方将手指抵上后穴时有些仓促地开口：“老E你别……唔——”

未出口的话语被已经探入穴口一大截的手指掐断，老E感受着隔着布料渗开的温热紧致的湿润，俯下身去沉沉开口：“别什么？别停下？你不说清楚我怎么知道呢？”

明知故问。

被迫含入后穴的布料刺激着敏感的嫩肉，扎痒感被放大成痛楚，谷歌微微绷紧了身体，缓了缓才稳住嗓音开口：“你的手套……唔啊——”

不同于上一次的闷哼，这一次猎人是真的毫无防备地叫了出来。

老E并起两指狠狠按上了前列腺的敏感点，感受着谷歌愈发绞紧的后穴和压抑不住的低声喘息——他声音本就清润温和，低喘呻吟时就少了几分清朗，多了几分婉转柔媚的微扬尾音，勾得本来已经狠下心要好好给人个教训的执行者小腹一紧，险些控制不住自己的下半身。

所幸理智还没来得及彻底灰飞烟灭，老E俯下身去，灼热的呼吸喷在谷歌的颈侧，声线暗沉：“怎么样？是不是感觉很爽？”

一边这样语气无辜地问出问题，老E一边伸手握住了已经昂首挺胸的小谷歌，戴着粗糙的手套就恶意地揉搓了起来。

“呜……”

弱点被完全掌控的谷歌无助地昂起了头，死死地顶住了身后的王座靠背。大厅内通明的烛火在他的眼中模糊成一片晃动的光芒，对他动手动脚的那个人嘴角恶劣而暴虐的笑意却格外清晰。

“啧啧，都湿成这样了。”老E感受着已经被润湿大半的手套，又活动手指在后穴里狠狠搅动了几下，看着身下人紧紧绷直的躯体，俯下身去低声道：“吃下去两根手指就这么浪，看来我得换点其他的才能满足你啊……”

谷歌只觉后穴一空，粗糙的布料带着冰凉的湿意划过穴口，取而代之的是难以忍受的空虚感。他低声地喘息着，抬起有些酸软的腿贴上面前人的腰际，微微磨蹭着发出无声的邀请，却在察觉一个冰凉的硬物顶上后穴时身体一僵。

——不，不会是……

“枪可是猎人的好伙伴，你肯定很喜欢它……就是比较容易走火。”老E的手指抚摸过单筒火枪那金属质的冰冷枪身，满意地感受到身下人微微一颤，另一只手转去揉捏已经有些发硬的囊袋，“在你们女王的尸体面前也硬得起来，看来你也没有那么忠诚嘛，是不是？”

谷歌闭上了双眼，胸膛伴随着紊乱的呼吸剧烈起伏，却倔强地沉默着拒绝回答对方的问题。老E也不恼，威胁似地把枪筒口往那柔软的后穴一压，前面的手突然毫不温柔地上下撸动了起来。

下身被骤然地剧烈刺激，谷歌猛地反弓起身体，大口地喘息夹杂着压抑不住的呻吟流泻出来，光裸的身躯因为情欲泛起了绯红色，尽数落入老E暗沉的眼底。于是在谷歌濒临边缘的一瞬间，老E一转手，无比精准地掐住了前段已经哆嗦着开始吐出透明黏液的小眼。

箭在弦上的欲望被生生掐住动弹不得，涨得发疼，谷歌难以置信地睁眼看向了身上的人，带着错愕神情的眼中被水色浸碎了素来的淡然平和，一眼看去居然生出几分楚楚可怜的错觉，只想让人看他在情欲中沉浮，被玩弄蹂躏到失神的模样。

小勾人精。

老E恶狠狠地一口咬在他脖颈处，近乎气急败坏地发问：“为什么刚刚没有杀了我？”

“嗯……”

“说不说？”

“呜啊——”后穴已经被迫吞进了一小节枪管，分身又被人毫不留情地捻捏，前后夹击的刺激如同电流过脑，谷歌终于压制不住地呻吟出声，近乎不管不顾地低喊：“我怎么会杀了你……我怎么可能杀了你……啊——”

老E怔怔地看着谷歌因高潮而紧紧绷起的身体，在一阵颤抖后无力地软瘫那张王座上。因意料之外的回答而放松的手掌被溅上了乳白色的液体，在手套上拉开几条色气满满的黏丝。

谷歌侧过头去，有些难堪地闭眼喘息。身体的感官还在高潮的余韵之中，就察觉身后的穴口一松，已经被内壁暖得湿热的硬物被沉默地拔了出去。身前传来悉悉索索布料摩擦的声音，谷歌费力地睁开眼睛望过去，眼前就是一暗，贴上了一个带着热气的坚实胸膛。

谷歌听到那人在耳畔气急败坏地低声咒骂：“你个小混蛋……骗我难过很有意思是不是……看我怎么收拾你……”

胸口早已挺立涨痛的凸起被温暖的口腔包裹抚慰，摘掉了手套的双手揉捏过肌肤，是熟悉的体温与纹路。刚刚高潮过一次的身体根本经受不住这样熟稔而游刃有余的撩拨，谷歌不出片刻就软在对方的身下，或高或低地呻吟喘息。

没了那层布料的阻隔，老E的手指甫一探入温热潮湿的后穴就被紧紧吮住，一松一紧地咬着他不放。老E不得不先抬手抚慰一下自己已经涨硬得开始吐水的小兄弟，一边强忍着低喘仔细摩挲检查细密的穴肉，确定自己刚刚没有伤到谷歌才放下心来，抽出手指借由流淌出的水液迅速润滑了自己的茎根，把头部顶上了对方的穴口，挺腰缓缓插入。

身体被完全填充或包裹时，两个人不约而同地松了口气。谷歌手腕间的束缚终于被解开，麻疼的手臂被带着搂上身前人的脖颈，下身就开始迎接对方暴风骤雨一般的侵袭。

谷歌原本压抑着的低喘就瞬间失了束缚，由隐忍转入高亢，回荡在空旷的大厅里，也只能引得老E的动作愈发激烈。色气而黏腻的水声开始在二人腿间明晰起来，流淌着沾湿了身下的酒红色绒垫。体内的快感层层叠加冲刷，如浪潮一般几乎将他淹没，谷歌呜咽着搂紧了对方的脖颈，不自觉地收紧后穴，紧密地裹住了体内进出的炽热。

老E被夹得又痛又爽，身下动作更加肆无忌惮，伸手揉上了谷歌柔软的臀肉，灼热的呼吸缭乱地扑在谷歌的耳畔，夹杂着低喘和情欲的声线带着诱哄：“乖……放松……你咬得我动不了了……”

“呜……”

“哈……”老E感受着被蠕动包裹的紧致快感，次次摩擦过对方体内的敏感点，再撞击到最深处研磨捣弄，“成了我的人还想跑？哪有那么容易的事儿？”

“嗯啊……”

“再敢像这么骗我……我就把你干死在床上……嗯？”

“啊……轻……轻点……”

“哼……小家伙……”

低喘和呻吟交织在一起，酥麻电流伴随着动作自尾椎处一路蔓延到大脑，两人都濒临界点之时，老E一把按下谷歌，逼他已经略微涣散的双眼和自己四目相对，恶狠狠地命令：“叫我的名字。”

“唔……老E……”

“说你喜欢我！”

“啊……喜欢你……啊——”

老E狠狠地搂住谷歌，几乎要把他嵌进自己的身体里去，下身又深又重地狠命撞击了几下，终于埋在爱人体内的最深处释放了出来，带领着两人一起攀上了极乐的巅峰。

眼前缭乱的白光缓慢散去，如同刚刚结束一场凶险的战斗一般，老E埋在谷歌的脖颈处大口地喘着粗气，紧跟着似有所觉地抬起头来，发现谷歌已经歪着头双眼紧闭地昏睡了过去。

老E就勾了抹笑出来，抬手拢了拢谷歌额上被汗水沾湿的碎发，俯下身去给了自家爱人一个温柔的吻。

谷歌终于自颠簸中彻底清醒过来时，盯着穹式的马车的顶板还很是迷茫地愣怔了一会儿。熟悉的内部装饰昭示着这是辆凯因赫斯特城堡的马车，那外面驾车的又是谁？

谷歌扫了眼自己身上盖着的执刑者套装微微皱眉，撑手想要坐起身来，却在下一秒被酸疼得几乎不是自己的腰和刺痛的后穴扯倒在了坐垫上，砸出了“咚”一声闷响。

马车于是就缓缓停了下来。

车门被人从外面拉开，老E径自弯腰踏进了车厢，直接无视了谷歌惊诧的眼神，径直把谷歌抱坐在了自己的腿上，熟门熟路地给对方揉腰：“睡醒了？饿不饿？我这里有面包和牛奶，要不要先吃点垫一垫？”

“……我不饿。”谷歌下意识拒绝，“你……这是要带我去哪儿？”

“去我那里，让你接受惩罚。”

谷歌狐疑地看了眼窗外：“我去执刑者总部次数少你可别骗我……你走的这不是反方向的路么。”

老E一脸高深莫测。

“执刑者老E已经在凯因赫斯特城堡一战中与污秽之血族同归于尽了，我要带你去的，是我在其他地方购置的房子——都是我按你的喜好布置的。”

谷歌侧过脸，对上老E专注的目光，微微失笑：“那惩罚是什么意思？”

老E就笑得像只狐狸，俯下身去在谷歌额头亲了一口：“等到了你就知道了……”

我们还有很长很长的时间，有剩余的生命那么长的时间——来在一起。

-Fin.-


End file.
